Lost love
by team-damon-and-paul
Summary: when edward left bella he didn't leave her human now bella is fead up with forks and goes back to where it all began but what happens when bella sees her lost love will she forgive him or ingore him?
1. chapter 1

This is my first fanfic tell me what you think. Don't be mad if I get some things wrong like I said first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… yet! Bwhahaha I know I'm weird

I know I shouldn't care he left, and I didn't I was just sick and tired of acting depressed. Today I was it I had finally had enough I went down stairs to compel Charlie "hey dad can I talk to you?" i walked into the living room "sure kiddo 'bout what?" I looked him straight in the eye "you will forget I was here." I told him "I will forget you were here." He repeated. I ran upstairs grabbed all my money from the shelf and my credit cards I walked out the door. I did the same thing to everyone in Forks, as soon as that was over I ran to Seattle. "One ticket to Fells Church, Virginia please." I told her "sure thing hun that'll be one thousand three-hundred and fifty dollars." **(a/n: I don't know how much tickets cost just go with it.)** "what are you talking about I already paid you." I said compelling her I knew it was wrong but I only had a thousand in cash. "oh… that's right how silly of me." She said handing me the ticket "thank you." I told her sweetly. I sat in one of the chairs they had in the waiting area. '_flight four-fifteen to Fells Church now boarding.' _That was me I got up and walked to where the lady was checking the tickets, I gave her mine "thank you enjoy the flight." She said with a way to cheery smile. I boarded the plane I saw a lady and her baby girl across the row I waved at the baby she laughed in return. I'm Isabella Marie Swan at least that's what the Cullens thought, my real name is AraBella Marie Russo.I was Katherine's maid and childhood friend I was there when she used the Salvatore brothers, hell I even fell in love with one of them. now I'm going back to where it all began to remember everything we did when he told me he loved me, when he thought I loved Stefan. Don't get me wrong I did love Stefan but as a brother. I remember how it was when Katherine told me they were dead.

**Flashback…**

"**hello Bella you seem happy why is that?" Katherine asked me "no reason just happy." I told her I wasn't stupid enough to tell her I loved Damon. " well what should I wear to a funereal?" she asked me "why who did you kill this time Katty?" I asked giggling. "I didn't kill anyone turns out the Salvatore brothers are dead." She told me. "Stefan's dead?" I asked tears pooling in my eyes. "yes so is Damon." She had a smile on her face now and I lost is "you killed them!" I said pushing her into the wall by the neck. "yes." She said and her smile grew wider "so it's true you did love them." she asked though it came out as a statement. "As brothers." I said "liar!"she shouted and I slammed her head into the wall when she tried to escape she cried in pain "forgetting whose stronger Katty?" I asked "goodbye Katherine." I said as I jumped out the window I had no reason to live now that Damon was gone as well as my brother…**

**End Flashback… **

I hated her I had seen her in New York forty years ago I swore revenge. I loved Damon and Stefan I missed them, I missed my family. '_Please buckle your seatbelts the plane will be landing soon' _the captains voice came on over the speaker. We landed ten minutes later I got off and got my luggage and got my car from the people. "hi I'm AraBella Russo I need my car I told the man behind the counter "sure thing babe." He said winking at me. Gross who did he think he was, I decided to play along anyways . he came back with some forms "just sign right here." He said flexing his biceps I rolled my eyes never mind this guy was worse than Mike for crying out loud. I signed it and gave it back not looking at him. "Here are your keys babe." I wished he would cut that out so I wouldn't beat the crap out of him. "thanks." I said walking to get my car "wait you forgot something."

"what?" I asked and I was already pissed off did this guy want me to kick his ass in front of all these people? " my number." He said trying to sound seductive. " no thanks i already have a boyfriend." I saw his smile fade. "oh that's okay keep it anyways." He said "call me when you two break up." God I hated this guy. On the other hand I was hungry I haven't eaten in weeks maybe just a bi… no, no bad no feeding off this human. I thought to myself I looked him in the eye " leave me alone I was never here I don't exist. Do you understand?" I said compelling him he nodded, and walked back to his desk. I was now in the parking lot I saw my black corvette zr1 right in the front good thing I sent it early. I drove until I found my home the one where me and my sisters lived thank god I was invited in my first few weeks as a vampire. I unlocked the door and heard a voice I thought I would never hear again."Bella!"

**Dun dun dun who do you think it is. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter plz review!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing… but I'm working on it! :D

BPOV

"Bella!" I heard I turned around "Bonnie is that you it's been a long time." I told "ohnmygoshit'sreallyyoui'veissedyousomuch!" **(Translation: oh my gosh it's really you I've missed you so much.)** She yelled a little too high pitched. "Ouch! That hurt." I said shaking my head, like that'll work I thought to myself. "Good you deserve it you left." She said with pain in her voice i saw the tears pooling in her eyes. "oh bonnie I'm so sorry. I couldn't live here anymore they were dead and I loved dam-" she cut me off by slapping me. "God bonnie what the hell was that for?" I asked rubbing my cheek. "what are you talking about the Salvatore brothers aren't dead."

"but Katherine said she killed them." I said confused "since when do you believe her?" she asked sarcasm dripping off every word. "look I'm sorry I left but can I at least go inside, so I can unpack we can talk inside… okay?"

"fine. Oh by the way sorry for slapping you I had to get your attention somehow." She said smiling "and hey wouldn't work? By the way what did you mean when you said they weren't dead?" I asked confused "exactly that their not dead." She said sarcastically. "okay hold on I'll be right back."

I was running upstairs I put everything away at vampire speed. Oh did I forget to mention that I'm a vampire well I am five hundred years old. I ran back downstairs. Bonnie was still waiting at the door. "oh sorry bonnie I forgot. You can come in."

"thanks it's about time you remember, but don't worry it's okay." She told me now in the light I had a good look at her she still had her red curls and a slight tan. i ran to her and hugged her. "god I missed you so much bonnie." I said dragging out the words. "me too but Bella, what's up with your hair and eyes?" she asked confused "what are you talking about?" I ran to the bathroom I saw what she ment I still had the disguise that I wore with the Cullens. I quickly took off the wigs and let my jet black hair run all the way down to my butt. I ripped off the contacts as well to show off my lilac eyes. I went back out to bonnie "this better?" I asked her "yes. So what did you want to know about the Salvatore Brothers?"

"where are they?" I asked "they're both here in Fells Church." She said as if it was unimportant. "what!" I shouted "they're here Stefan's staying at the Salvatore Boarding House." She said. "what about damon?" I asked her "I don't know where he's staying but he's here."

"what, do you mean, he's here and you didn't tell me earlier!" I shouted at her. "well…" she was cut off by the door bell ringing "hold on I'll go get it." I told her. I doorbell kept ringing, whoever this was they were very impatient "coming!" I shouted I opened the door. "arabella?" I looked up to see a pair of forest green eyes. "Stefan?" I asked shocked "arabella." He said once again. "okay yes it's me now can you say something other than my name?"

"god, I've missed you." He said pulling me into a hug. "who is it Bella?" bonnie asked from the living room. I didn't answer " I've missed you too Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked "well I dicided to come home." He said as if it were the most obious thing in the world. "I thought you were dead Katherine told me you died, that both of you died." I said tears flowing down my face. "she told us you died Damon was depressed for years, he tried to commit suicide but no luck he's a vampire after all." The tears were flowing rapidly now. "what's going on in her- Stefan well what a nice reunion."bonnie said mockingly "oh sorry stefan you can come in." I said when I noticed we were both outside. "thank you." He said stepping inside. "so what have you been doing all these years ?" they asked at the same time. "traveling." I simply said "why did you come back." Stefan asked "I needed to forget."

"so you came back to where it all began?" bonnie asked "no I needed to remember all the times I was here… with you guys." I said "and by 'you guys' you mean damon right?" Stefan asked I felt the blood rush to my face "no."

"yes!" Bonnie said "okay so maybe but I wanted to remember the times with you two. Speeking of Damon where is he?" I asked Stefan. "he only sleeps once a week as a bird in the woods, and during the day he acts like he doesn't care about anyone or anything but I can tell he does."

"oh." Was all I said before I heard the doorbell ringing repeatedly. "man this person is worse than you Stefan." I said and heard him laugh. I opened the door shocked to see Katherine. "Katherine." I said in disgust. "what no I'm not Katherine!" she stated Stefan was at my side in an instant "Elena, it's okay she's not Katherine." He told me "what the hell Stefan." I said when I saw him hugging her.

"Arabella this is Elena Gilbert, Elena this my old friend AraBella Russo." He said introducing us.

'_What the hell she looks just like Katherine!'I told him through my mind_

' _I know I think katherine might be her ancestor' _

'_how Katherine never had any children?' _

'_I don't know.' _

'_does she know what we are?' _

'_yes. I told her everything.'_

'_why?'_

'_I love her' _was all he said before I left his mind.

"so AraBella how did you meet Stefan?" she asked and I could hear the jealously in her voice. "I was Katherine's maid, and childhood friend." I said "when she came to Fells Church I met them… I fell in love with damon and he loved me too. I loved Stefan but more like a brother." I said I saw the shock on her face. "so why did you come back?" she asked "I wanted to remember and forget." I said "I get the remember part but forget what?" she asked I was getting annoyed now. "there's a different type of vampire out there. I compelled them to like me to think I was human. It was way too easy I found out one of them had feelings for me I was surprised…"

"because he liked you." She asked confused. "yes because he loved me and I didn't compel him like I did the others. I spent time with them, way too much time if you ask me, they became like a second family. Then on the day of my birthday-and before you ask Stefan not my real one I just made up any day- I got a paper cut and one of the attacked me, well tried to attack me, Edward pushed me back into the table that held the plates. It cut my arm even more. The doctor tried to fix it and put stitches. A few days later Edward said he didn't love me that part I didn't care about, he said they were leaving I was angry that the rest didn't say goodbye. That's the only thing they were like family and they left. Anyways after a few weeks I got bored and tired of being depressed so I came back I didn't know that you guys would be here." I said finishing up my story. "oh." Was what the three of them said. I looked at my watch two in the morning. "I think you guys should go it's two A.M."

"yeah you're right bye it was good to see you again." Bonnie said "yeah you too." I said "hey are you going to start going to school?" Stefan asked me "I don't know I'll tell you tomorrow. Bye Stefan. You too Elena." I said they said bye at the same time. I was walking up to my room. i changed into my pj's. and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter plz review….

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I give up.

I woke up to the sound of a blue birds chirp. The walls were all a sickly green color. I looked around the room, and saw a desk, a nightstand, a dresser and the bed post were all made out of wood. This room is going to need major remodeling. I knew I was supposed to be going to school right now, that could wait, right now I needed to go buy new furniture and paint. I took a shower, and got dressed in some shorts, a Scooby-doo shirt, my grey converse and to top it off my wrap around bracelet. I let my hair air dry and stay in curls. I got my keys and wallet and tossed them in my bag. I walked down the stairs "well I didn't think you would wear that on your first day of school." I jumped "you scared the shit of me Stefan."I said out of breath "well come on lets go time for school." he said "yeah about that I'm going just not today I'm going to fix this place up. You know new furniture and paint." I said I saw the simile fade away "oh how about I help you." He said hopefully "fine, but Elena won't be happy I took you away from her." I told him mockingly. "you know you really are like Damon." He said in the same tone. "jerk." I simply said. "fine come on lets go." I told him. "okay my car." He said. "well why not my car?" I asked. "because you probably have a crappy car."

"well what car do you have?"

"an audi r8. You?"

"I have a corvette zr1."

"you win."

"thank you."I said with a smile on my face. "whatever lets go." He said in defeat. "fine we'll take yours."

"I win ha."

"shut it before I hurt you."

"oh I'm so scared of the little vampire." He said in mock fear. "you should be." I muttered "wh…" I pined him to the floor. "what were you saying?"

"what I meant was I'm sorry."

"good." I said walking over to my car. "but you said we could take mine."

"that was before you said that."

"fine. I'm driving."

"you wish."

"mean."

"stubborn."

"rude."

"jerk."

"I think you're confusing me for Damon."

"whatever now get in, I'm getting annoyed."

"fine." We got to the paint store a few minutes later. " What color should I get?" I asked him. "well what's your favorite color?"

"black, silver, and gold."

"well then try black and silver."

"okay." I got the black paint and Stefan got the silver. "okay we're ready." He asked "yeah just let me pay."

"fine." He said handing me the paint. "that'll be fifty dollars babe." He said and I heard Stefan growl. _'ignore it Stefan.'_

'_fine, but if he calls you babe one more time I'm not sure he'll live' _

'_sure thing lil' bro' _I said before I left his mind. "whatever." I said handing him the credit card. He handed me my recipt I saw that there was his number and his name written on it along with the words '_call me'_ I looked up at him and he winked. Gross! I mentally shouted _'what happened?'_ Stefan mentally asked. _'this guy wrote his name and number on the recipt along with call me' _Stefan left my mind and looked at the recipt "what wrong with you!" he shouted at… Chris. "what do you mean?" he asked playing stupid. "you know what I mean, you wrote your number on my friends' recipt, that's what I mean!" Stefan shouted wow I don't want to get on Stefans bad side. One word for it: scary. As much as I wanted to see Stefan kick his butt I knew Stefan would probably kill him. "Stefan stop." _'you're going to kill him' _

'_So he disserves it'_

'_As much as I agree, it wouldn't be right and you know I'm telling the truth.'_

'_Fine!'_

"Whatever lets go." I told Stefan. "bye babe." Chris said. "bye jerk." I saw him smile. "god that guy is such a creep." I told Stefan. "then you should've let me kill him." Stefan said with a smile. "no, Stefan. What were you going to do anyways? You wouldn't have been able to hurt him without killing him."

"I know I just… I lost control."

"why?"

"you're like my little sister I'm very protective towards you." He said and I could hear the honesty in his voice. "by the way why did you say I was you're friend, why not cousin, or long lost sister." I asked he shrugged. "yes miss. Russo is my long lost sister." He said laughing. "shut up!" I said handing his the keys. "here you drive." I said. "why?" he asked. "what you don't want to drive fine by me." I said reaching for my keys. "no no, I'll drive." He said smiling I laughed. "come on, the closest furniture store." I told him. "sure thing." He said we got their in thirty minutes. "I'm not letting you drive my cars anymore Stefan." I told him. "why not?" he asked "because you drive like a grandma." I said. "fine." he said angry. "you know I think I saw a grandma pass us." I said laughing. "wait what did you mean by cars?" he said confused. "isn't this the only one you have?" he asked. "you're just full of questions today aren't you?"

"yes I am, now answer me."

"Stefan since when do I only have one of anything?"

"you only have one boyfriend."

"yeah but not for all my life."

"fine. Come on if you want to paint today hurry." He said hurring me. "bossy." I said under my breath. He laughed. I chose a black king size bed with new matrices, and a black nightstand, and dresser. I chose a simple lamp that had a black and blue on the shade. I told them to ship it to my house later on today -

We finished painting in thirty minutes at vampire speed. They brought the furniture and we quickly brought in up. We did that in about fifteen minutes. "okay what time is it Stefan?" I asked. "well it's three Elena gets out in thirty minutes."

"okay tell her to meet us at the nearest bar, I'm going to get to know her more."

"fine, let's go I'll call her from the road."

"whatever, hurry up." I said a little impatient. "look whose bossy now." He said mockingly. "I'm going to go hunting first okay."

"but you just said we were going to the bar."

"we are but I just need ten minutes to hunt. Take my car I'll meet you there."

"whatever just hurry up okay."

"sure. Now go." I said walking out the back door and into the forest. I saw some deer up ahead, I easily caught one I broke its neck and drained the body. I knew I wouldn't be able to hunt humans for awhile, because I just met my brother again I drank two more then left on my way to the bar. I got there and saw Stefan and Elena at the pool tables. I walked over to them. "hey Stefan. Hi Elena, sorry about taking Stefan today he was helping me remodel the house." I said "oh sure don't worry I understand." she said. I heard someone clear their throat. "can I join." I heard Damon. "sure," Elena said. "well I have to go." I said. "bye Stefan, bye Elena." I said "what you just got here." Stefan said with a smile on his face I swear I was going to kill him if he didn't shut up. "yeah well… you know… bye." I said "arabella." Damon said grabbing my arm. "well hello Damon, now let me go." I told him coldly. "I thought you were dead." He said. "I could tell you the same thing." I said back. "so Stefan is the surprise you were talking about." He questioned. "yes it is." He said back. "you told him!" I shouted running my hand through the red streak in my hair that I got a couple of days before coming here. I was happy to see him yet part of me wished I wouldn't. I was happy that I had changed. I was now wearing black skinny jeans and a white tank top, with a black leather jacket and ankle boots, with a black tote. I was glad I was able to wear heals again I hated not being able to wear my boots in Forks. I didn't have to pretend to be 5'4" any more I could be my own 5'9" again and with the boots I came to Damon's eyelevel. "what the hell did you do to your hair!" damon shouted at me. "what are you talking about?" I asked confused. "the red, why did you do that I liked your hair the way it was before." He explained. "I did what I wanted." I said. "now will you let me go." I said pointing to my arm with my free hand. "no, you'll run away."

"no I won't now let me go." I said coldly. He let go. "thank you. Now Stefan why did you tell him?"

"because I knew you wanted to see him, and I wanted to see what he would do if he found out you're alive." He said. "whatever, I'm leaving." I said walking out the door, and for the second time in a hundred years I left him.


	4. Chapter 4 DPOV

**Chapter 3. Yay! Plz. review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. : ( _**

DPov

I heard my phone ringing. I got up "hello?" I asked in a bored tone. "damon." I heard Stefans voice on the other end. "what do you want?" I asked nothing was worth living for now that she was gone. "I have important news." He said eager. "what is it stefan you sound like a girl scout." I told him. "damon I got you something."

"well what is it stefan, that way I can dicide weteher or not to waste my time on it."

"oh believe me it's worth spending time with."

"fine. Where do I go?"

"the bar." He said and hung up. Well whatever might as well see what he got. I got dressed in jeans and a black shirt and the black leather jacket. I got in my car and drove to the bar on my way there i saw something running through the back roads, it ran at inhuman speed. Well we have another vampire. I just kept going, I reached the bar and saw Stefan, Elena and another girl by the pool tables, I walked over and saw that they were talking. I cleared my throat. "can I join?" I asked "sure." Elena told me. I saw the other girl tense. She was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. She had long black hair that reminded me of AraBella's.

"well I have to go." She said her voice reminded me of someone "Bye Stefan, Bye Elena." Then it hit me AraBella.

"What you just got here." Stefan said smiling. "Yeah well… you know… bye." She said this was my chance. "AraBella." I said grabbing her arm, she glared at me her eyes as gorgeous as I remembered.

"well hello Damon, now let me go." She told me coldly. "I thought you were dead." I told her, remembering what Katherine told me. "I could tell you the same thing." She said her voice still cold. "So Stefan is the surprise you were talking about."I asked him.

"Yes it is." He said back. "You told him!" she shouted at him running a hand through her hair. _'Something tells me she didn't want to see me.' I thought to Stefan. 'I think you're right.'_

That's when I noticed that she had a red streak running through her jet black hair. "What the hell did you do to your hair!" I asked though it came out as a demand. "what are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"the red, why did you do that I liked your hair the way it was before." I said now that I had calmed down a bit. "I did what I wanted." she said. "now will you let me go." she said pointing to her arm with her free hand. "no, you'll run away."

"no I won't now let me go." she said coldly. He let go. "thank you, now Stefan why did you tell him?"

"because I knew you wanted to see him, and I wanted to see what he would do if he found out you're alive." He said. "whatever, I'm leaving." she said walking out the door. "Stefan, why didn't you tell me she was here?" I asked him. "I wanted to see your reaction."

"a warning would've helped!" I shouted

"well sorry for trying to get you two back together."

"forget it, where is she staying?"

"Her home, where else?"

"good, I've been invited in." I said walking out the door, and driving to her house which was across from the boarding house. I knocked, no one answered. i opened the door and stepped. I didn't hear anyone in the house. I heard people upstairs. I opened the door to the bedroom to find a penny headed man trying to force himself on her.

"GET OFF HER!" I shouted. She looked at me. "Damon!" she ran over to me. _'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that at the bar. No matter what I said you have to know that I love you.'_ She told me mentally

"who the hell are you and what do you want with Bella?" I asked still upset. "why should I tell you you're just a human?" he said, oh so he thought I was human, well I'll have to prove him wrong. I let my eyes get dark and showed him my fangs.

"what makes you think I'm human?" I hissed, for a moment he looked terrified. "well, bella of course we leave and you find the next monster around." He said. "don't talk to her that way!" I said through gritted teeth.

"or what?" copper head said.

I looked at Bella and saw that her eyes were dark and her fangs were showing as well. "Bella what the fuck are you?" Penny head asked. "Same as you Eddie boy, a vampire."

**I know a short chapter, but I need your advice.**

**Should I kill Edward or should the cullens come in last minute and save his ass?**

**Also should I bring back Victoria or Katherine?**

**Plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's the new chapter I love all the reviews thank you sooo much! : )**

**Disclaimer: me+twilight/vampire diaries=no own.**

**L.J. smith+vampire diaries= own.**

**Stephanie Meyer+twilight=own. : (**

**BPOV**

I had walked in my house and was thrown into the wall. I looked up to see Edward looking at me. "What the hell do you want assward?" I asked coldly.

"I've been watching you bella, you didn't really think I would leave you alone that easily now did you?"

"actually that's what I was hoping for."

"well bella, give me what I want and I'll leave you alone." He said.

"well what is it you want?" I asked

"I think you know." He said.

"go to hell."

"I'm already their sweetheart. So are you going to give it to me willingly or do I have to force it."

"I told you before… go to hell."

"I take it I'll have to force you." He said I got up. "leave me alone Edward."

"Or what?" he said as he picked me up and took me to my room. he put me on the bed and I kicked him into the wall. "I told you not to touch me." I said.

He got up from the now hole in the wall. "bella I like girls who play rough." He said as he jumped at me, I moved out of the way just in time and he fell through the floor. He jumped through the floor making another hole in the floor.

"if you live your fixing and paying for this." I told him pointing to the floor.

I was distracted for a second when I heard someone downstairs, Edward took the chance and pushed me on the bed. I struggled but he held my hands over my head, and ripped and shirt halfway down the middle.

"GET OFF HER!" Damon shouted at Edward. "Damon!" I shouted shocked and ran to his side. _'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that at the bar. No matter what I said you have to know that I love you.'_ I told him mentally.

"who the hell are you and what do you want with Bella?" Damon asked still clearly upset… well more than upset.

"why should I tell you you're just a human?" Edward said… bad move never call Damon a human. He made his eyes dark and showed his fangs. I could've rolled over laughing at the look on Edwards face. "What makes you think I'm human?" he hissed. I saw Edward flinch, but composed himself before Damon saw.

"Well Bella, of course, we leave and you find the next monster around." He said, that hurt a little but the pain was quickly replaced by anger. He tries to rape me and then calls us the monsters. "don't talk to her that way!" Damon shouted defending me.

"Or what?" Edward asked I knew that my eyes were now dark and my fangs were showing. "Bella what fuck are you?" Edward asked freaked out. "Same as you Eddie boy, a vampire." he looked confused then tried to run past me. "god Edward you know you might not want to mess with a vampire that's stronger, faster and a better fighter than you." I said picking him up then slamming his head into the floor… another hole he had to pay for.

"Bella listen to me I love you." He said ha like I was going to believe him. "then you should have said something before you tried to rape me."

I heard a knock at the door. "I'll go get it, watch him." I told Damon. I opened the door to see Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena standing there. "Bells what happened?" Bonnie asked worriedly. "Bonnie it's okay, I'm fine it's just my ex-boyfriend." I said. "Wait you mean that Cullen kid?" Bonnie and Stefan asked at the same time, while Elena looked confused.

"yeah apparently he still loves me and wants me back."

"wait why is your shirt torn, I still don't understand." Elena asked. "well he tried to… yeah and… well Damon came in and stopped before anything could happen." I said. "I'm going to kill him!" Bonnie and Stefan shouted.

"no, me and Damon got that covered." I said.

"BELLA, HE'S RUNNING." I heard Damon shout from upstairs. I went out the back door and saw Edward running into the forest. I ran up behind him and pushed him to the ground. "I told you not to run, but you never listen do you?" I asked, he looked up at me then into the forest, and I saw the people I never wanted to see before. "What are you doing here Cullens." I spat the name. "Bella?" Alice asked in shock. "who else?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bella you look so…wow!" Emmett said, his mouth hanging open. "mouth open Em wouldn't want to catch flies now would you?" I said mockingly and rose glared at me. "Stop looking at me like that blondie. No offence Elena."

"none taken." I heard her mumble. "so what are you doing here?" I asked them in a nicer tone now. "Well AraBella nice to see you to." Jasper said. "I looked at him. "Jasper forget it, it was a long time ago." I said ignoring the look he was giving me. Me and Jasper were once going out we were engaged and then he left for the war and left me behind. "Bella it's been too long." Carlise said "well long time since you saw me like this." I told him. "yes I believe since eighteen o'nine."

"Emmett, I remember when you were little, I used to babysit you, you know." He looked at me in awe.

"Alice I remember when you were a baby, oh how your parents loved you."

"How did you know my parents?"

"I was your mothers best friend, I introduced them and, I'm you're godmother." I said she ran up and tackled me down to the ground. When she finally let me up I looked at Esme.

"Esme do you remember me?" I asked her. She looked at me. "Think Esme think back, to the little boy you held in your arms the one that helped you through it all." She remembered. "Oh Bella!" she shrieked and ran over to me. "You were always like another daughter to me, even when I was human. Thank you so much."

I looked over at Edward. "Edward I knew your mother. She was my best friend. I would've done anything for her. She told me to look after you, she thought we were meant to be. I had Damon though. I'm sorry when I ran into all of you I wasn't expecting to see you all. I really do love you Edward, but like a brother or a son. Not a lover." I told him. "You knew my mother?" he asked me. "Yes, me and Carlisle were traveling together, I met you I loved you but as a bro-" I was cut off when he wrapped me in a hug. "Thank you Bella you reminded me of my mother you brought back all the memories."

"well what a cute picture, every one forgives each other but Bell we still have unfinished bisuness." We all looked at where the voice came from and saw Katherine standing right there."

**That's chapter 5 hope you liked it now press the blue button and make me happy!**

**P.S. Should I start writing a Twilight and Harry Potter crossover, let me know. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey look new chapter….

This is going to be an Edward POV

I wasn't going to do one but you guys did so…

Disclaimer: I so own twilight and Damon

Stefan: no you don't

Me: Shut up.

Stefan: not until you say it.

Me: never!

*compels*

Me: I own nothing…

P.S. sorry in the last chapter I ment to say mouth closed Em.

Not open… once again sorry.

EPOV (when Bella is telling Eddie about his mom.)

She looked at me next. "Edward I knew your mother. She was my best friend. I would've done anything for her. She told me to look after you, she thought we were meant to be. I had Damon though. I'm sorry when I ran into all of you I wasn't expecting to see you all. I really do love you Edward, but like a brother or a son. Not a lover." She told me, at first it hurt but what she said about my mother brought back so many of my human memories as a child, before I got sick.

"You knew my mother?" I asked her. "Yes, me and Carlisle were traveling together, I met you I loved you but as a bro-" I cut her off when I wrapped her in a tight hug. "Thank you Bella you reminded me of my mother you brought back all the memories."

"well what a cute picture, every one forgives each other but Bell we still have unfinished business." We all looked at where the voice came from and saw a woman with blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

One word ran through Damon's mind Katherine. He wasn't the only one who thought that a man and two other women also had she same thoughts and I noticed that one of them looked exactly like _Katherine._

I focused on Katherine's mind, she was thinking the best way to kill Bella. She looked at me and thought _the bronzed haired one is cute, I wonder If I'll keep him alive when I kill the others._ I looked at her in disbelief. "Katherine," Bella sneered the name. "it's been too long, what was it forty years ago the last time I saw you?"

"well Bell you're a hard person to track, when I caught your scent I traced it to a small town in Washington, I met two important people there, one was an old police officer I asked him where you were he claimed he never heard of you I didn't need him anymore, and I was so hungry…" Bella cut her off by jumping at her she moved and Bella fell on the ground, she froze. She quickly got back up and moved next to Damon.

"You didn't come alone, now did you Katty?" Bella asked, and Katherine got red with anger you could partially see the steam coming out of her ears. "Don't call me that Bell!"

"then don't call me Bell, Katty." Bella said and Katherine charged at her Bella grabbed her by the arm and flung her into the house. (and I mean into the bitch left a hole in the wall.)

"So Kitten, why don't you tell us the group you brought."

Once Katherine got up she said "I met your old friends over there. Victoria, you can come out." She said me and my family growled.

"Nice to see you too." She said. "now why don't you see who I brought?" she asked and then about ten werewolves came out behind her along with a newborn army. I looked at Bella and saw she had changed back to the way she looked when we were in Forks.

"Jake?" she asked in a heartbroken voice. One of the wolves with reddish-brown fur nodded. She got mad, her hands were balled up in fists. She looked at Katherine.

"YOU turned him against me!" she accused her. I looked at Jake, he was confused his thoughts were mixed his first thought was to help the pack,

But part of him wanted to help Bella. He took a step towards Bella she took one back, he was hurt. He ran into the forest and came back a few seconds later in human form.

"Bella," he said looking at her. "I don't care Jake, we were never that close after all." He was remembering all the times together. "Bella you're my best friend." He said she laughed.

"How can we be friends if you know nothing about me?" she asked. "Bella I know everything about you."

"okay, what am i?"

"human." He said as if he knew her. "I'm not the person you know, I'm the so called monsters you kill." She said turning back into her true form, I saw Jacobs mouth fall. He looked at me. "You did this!" he accused. "no I did." Katherine said. "a long time ago."

Jacob had his fists balled up so tight his knuckles were almost white. "Bella you never told me."

"Why so you could tell them, either way you were going to kill me."

"Bella we're not going to kill you we came because Victoria told us the leach turned you."

"Well he didn't she did." She looked at Katherine I looked and the rest of the pack members were discussing if they should change sides.

**Bella POV**

He growled at her, he was shaking. I walked up to him to try to calm him down, the pack growled and Katherine knocked me into the wall. "Bella!" I heard Damon and Stefan shout. I got up I looked at her, she had a grin on her face. "Why did you tell me they were dead?" I asked "Because I wanted them for myself I couldn't have you getting in the way now could I?"

"You took away the one thing I loved."

"And what makes you think I care?"

I quickly ran up to her and ripped it off. "looks like you're going to need this pretty soon." I said looking over at the horizon and saw the sun coming up already. "well so are you. She said holding up my necklace.

**so what do you think… good bad… let me know.**

**I expect at least 5 reviews b4 I update**

**P.S. Should I start a Harry potter and twilight Crossover?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I updated…**

**But before I do that I wanted to clear up a few things**

**Bonnie is a vampire witch she is Elena's friend but Elena thought she was human, but she was Bella's friend in the 1800's.**

**Next**

**In chapter 3 she said she was glad to be her normal size, I said that because Bella is part shape-shifter, but not into animals, but she can alter her appearance.**

**In chapter 4 Bella is stronger but when she was with Edward she wasn't able to feed very often and she became weak, so when she hunted she only had 3 dear. **

**Bella forgave Edward because she loved him as a son, and because his mom was his best friend.**

**In the last chapter the werewolves were not compelled but the newborn army was. The werewolves went because they loved Bella and wanted to see if she was a vampire. Even though she compelled Forks and La Push to think she was never there the werewolves have something that protects them from being compelled.**

**Hope I answered your questions**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing … trying to buy Damon on e-bay not finding him : (**

DAMON POV

The sun was coming up and Bella didn't have her necklace. I looked at Bella she didn't look scared. _Bella I'm going to distract Katherine, but you might not like it._

I told her, she nodded.

"Katherine, it's been so long." I told her walking closer.

"Yes it has Damon."

"You know I haven't stopped thinking about you."

She smiled "really Damon because I haven't stopped thinking about you either." She said I resisted the urge to gag.

Bella let out a whimper and Katherine looked at her. I took a chance and ran at Katherine and managed to get the necklace and threw it to Bella. She caught it.

"Katherine looks like it's time. I told you I would fight you the next time I saw you, I meant it."

BELLA POV

She charged at me. I moved just as she was about to hit me, she ran into the wall again. I took a pointed piece of wood while she was on the ground.

She hissed and ran at me again and when I jumped she ran into a tree. I looked over to see the Cullens, the werewolves, and Damon and Bonnie all fighting the newborns and Victoria. Stefan had taken Elena somewhere to be safe.

If looks could kill I'd be three feet under the way Katherine was looking at me the sun was almost out.

I pointed towards the sun Katherine looked and I took that chance to attack her I bit into her neck and she screamed in pain. She pushed me back and I flew into a tree, taking a piece of her skin with me. I spit it out. She ran at me taking us into the barn.

Damon ran in he opened the doors wide letting the sun in Katherine's skin was smoking now. I got the piece of wood and drove it into her heart. She shrieked in pain. "that's for taking Damon away from me." I said and drove the steak deeper into the heart. She yelled again. "that's for torturing me in New York." I said twisting the steak. "and this," I said biting her. "is for coming back." I pulled out the steak and let her burn in the sun.

I walked back out and saw the Cullens, and wolves burning the pieces. The Cullens were sparkling. Damon laughed. "What up with you?" Edward asked. Damon growled they weren't on good terms just yet.

"he's laughing… at the way… your skin… sparkles." I said through my own laughter.

Edward pouted which made me laugh even harder.

When me and Damon finally stopped laughing I asked, "where did Stefan take Elena?"

He shrugged.

"lets go look." I told him he nodded. "the volturi are coming."** Carlisle told me. "Fine, we'll wait then we look." **

"**well hello again Bella." I heard a voice from behind me. **

So what do you think good?

Review

V

V

V

V


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating for so long I was grounded then I took**

**My bros bike he reported it stolen **

**Night in jail mad parents… yeah I now hate my bro.**

**Anyways… on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or vampire diaries. : (**

"Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri!" I shouted and hugged each of them

Alec held on to me the longest.

"um…Alec?"

"Yeah…"

"could you let go of me?"

"Oh right sorry." He said I knew if he could blush he would have.

I noticed the wolves were still here…crap!

"Nice pets." Jane said.

The wolves growled.

"These _pets_ helped us kill them!" he shouted pointing at the piles of bodies.

"Alright, okay we get it no need to shout." Felix said, he really did remind me of Emmett.

Me, Damon, Jane, Dem, and Alec were all holding back our laughter.

"Well I can see our job is done." Jane said.

"Well if you showed up about thirty minutes ago you would've done your job!" Edward hissed.

"Now why would we do that when we have you to do the job?" Jane asked

In a sarcastic tone. That did it Edward lunged and then fell to the floor in pain.

"Jane enough." I told her she looked reluctant but nodded.

Edward got up shaking a little.

He looked at Jane and she glared and he shivered.

"So Jane met anyone yet?" I asked

She looked at Felix and then at me and shook her head.

"No I haven't." she told me.

"Felix have you met anyone?" he shook his head no.

I turned away and saw them relax instantly.

"I knew it!" I shouted.

They froze up again.

"K-k-knew w-what Bella?" Jane asked stuttering.

"you and Felix." I partially shouted

"Well how long?" I asked

"about seven years." Felix said.

'_bella we have to go look for Stefan and Elena.' _

Damon told me mentally. I nodded.

"I have to go see you later meeting at my house, okay?" I yelled out

I walked away dragging Damon along with me.

As soon as we were out of sight behind the trees he tackled me to the ground.

"I can see someone missed me." I said smugly.

"I did a lot more than miss you." He said right before he crushed his lips to mine.

The kiss was full of longing and need.

"I missed you too." I said when he pulled away.

He kissed me again though this one was love and want.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up to see no one other than…

**Damon pov.**

"Am I interrupting anything?" I heard stefan ask.

"Actually yes you were, can you leave?" My Bella asked.

"No we all have to talk about something at the house." He said

"We can talk about it later." I said kissing Bella again. I stood up pulling her up with me.

"Yeah later." Bella said. _ ' I have something planed for right now' _Bella told me mentally.

She pulled me away from Stefan.

"But Bella…"

"Later Stefan!" Bella called out.

"We can't find Elena!" he shouted.

**So sorry about taking so long to update I was grounded and… yeah **

**By the way I saw the Eclipse movie I went to the world premier … the wolves were HOT! **

**Review plz…**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guess what I'm 17 yay my dad got me a new car… I have a Ford Shelby Cobra gt500 in red and white! I'm so happy I decided to update earlier than I was supposed to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What do you mean you _lost_ Elena!"i shouted. "Well we were at my house and she said she wanted something to eat so we went to the bar she said she had to go to the bathroom but she never came back." Stefan said.

"Great she was near you and you lost her!" I shouted again.

"Bella calm down." Damon told me.

I took a couple of deep breaths.

"Okay better?" Damon asked

"Yeah I am. Okay Stefan did you see anyone go in after her?" I asked him.

"No…" he started thinking back. "Wait yes I saw Bonnie go in." he said. I was confused Bonnie was with us.

"Stefan that wasn't Bonnie." I said

"How do you know?" he asked me.

"Because Bonnie was with us helping us find Victoria and Katherine!" Damon shouted

"Go check if Katherine's body is there." I told Damon he ran to the barn and back in under ten seconds.

"No it wasn't, but there was a trail of ash leading into the forest." He said.

"What about everyone else the wolves and the Cullens?" I asked

"Well the wolves were there but the Cullens went hunting." He said

"Okay. I think we should follow the trail and see where it goes."

"Me too."Damon said

"Me too." Stefan said

" Come on, I'll ask the wolves if they can help." I said

I walked over to Jake. "Um… we lost a friend… can you help us… look for her." I asked him he looked at the pack.

**Jake POV**

Bella walked over to me. "Um…we lost a friend… can you help us… look for her?" She asked me. I looked at the pack.

(**Jake **_**Sam **__**Paul **_Embry **Jared)**

**I think we should help.**

_**As much as I hate the idea of working with leaches I think we should.**_

_**Fine **_

I'm okay with it.

**I guess.**

I ran into the forest and phased so did the rest of the pack.

When we came out Bella ran and hugged me.

"I've missed you Jake." She said

"I missed you too Bells. How come no one remembers you in Forks?"

"Well I compelled them, I'm not from Phoenix we didn't make mud pies, none of that happened."

"But the memories were so life like."

"I made you think that I compelled you. I'm so sorry all those memories were fake Billy's, Charlie's, yours. I'm so sorry." She was crying now. I hugged her tighter.

"It's okay Bells, don't worry I forgive you, though I don't think you have to apologize for anything." I said

And it was true I didn't think she should apologize for anything it wasn't her fault she was just trying to survive.

"um… I don't mean to interrupt anything but we still need to find Elena." One of them said.

"Oh, right. Well Jake this is Stefan he's Like a big brother to me." she said pointing to the one that spoke. "and this is Damon my soul-mate." She said and I saw her smile.

"Hey." I said trying to be nice.

Key word trying, part of me still loved Bella.

"Jake let's go we need to find her." She told me.

A few hours later we heard Bella scream.

"Bella what is it?" I heard Damon asked.

"It's Katherine!" she shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey here you go…

I own nothing

After a few hours of looking for Katherine and Elena I had a vision.

*Vision*

Elena was in a dark room... no windows or doors.

Katherine appeared out of nowhere, she glared at Elena and said

"You have interfered, you and my dear friend AraBella have stolen what is rightfully mine,

now I will do whatever it takes to get them back. Even if it means killing you." Katherine said.

"They were never yours, and AraBella is stronger than you, she has people to help her…"

She was cut off by Katherine slapping her.

I screamed I had felt her pain.

"Don't speak. AraBella is weak she couldn't kill me forty years ago what makes you think she can kill me now?" she asked

"Bella is strong, she can and will kill you!" Elena shouted.

"You may look like me but you are nothing like me… you are more like AraBella… I'll let you in on a little secret… she's my sister." She said right before she knocked Elena into the wall.

Elena lay on the ground not moving, not a sound. "That's what I thought." Katherine said.

*End vision*

I was gasping for air when I heard Damon calling my name.

I didn't have any air and tears were flowing down my face.

"Bella what is it?" I heard Damon ask.

"It's Katherine!" I shouted.

"What about her?" Stefan asked.

I broke down into tears again.

"What Bella, what is it?" he asked worry clear in his voice.

"She has… Elena and if we… don't… find her… soon she…." Sobs racked though my body.

"What, she what?" Stefan asked.

"I'm so sorry Stefan… but she dies." I said.

"No, no I won't let that happen! Where is she Bella?" he asked

"In a warehouse it's dark one door, no windows." I said

"There is one warehouse in Fells Church the one for the old newspaper that was from the nineteen hundreds." Stefan said.

"Let's go then." Jake said.

About an hour later we were outside the warehouse I heard someone scream.

"Elena!" Stefan shouted and broke through the door.

I saw Elena on the ground you could barely hear her heart beat.

She wasn't moving and she had several bruises and cuts all over her body.

"It's about time you get here, don't worry she's not dead… yet."

Katherine's cold voice came from the other side of the room.

"This is between you and me sister." I said sneering the word.

"You're right this is between me and you." She said.

She ran over to Damon, and held his hands behind him and a stake over his heart.

"No!" I shouted

"Katherine please, don't… don't kill him." I said

"Why should I listen to you?

You're the one who broke my heart.

You took Damon away from me!"

She shouted

"You never loved him." I said.

"I did with all my heart." I said again.

I heard Elena's heart getting slower.

" You killed Elena.

She wasn't your descendent was she?" I asked looking at Elena.

"No she was yours." Katherine said.

"Why did you do it?

You're my sister.

We have the same blood!" I shouted.

"Not anymore." She said and,

that's when I noticed two bite marks on the side of her neck.

"You drank from her!" I shouted

"I did she was never supposed to have Stefan and you were never supposed to have Damon!"

She shouted. She ran at me before I could notice and plunged the stake through my chest.

Sorry it took me so long to update. Review plz.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner I was grounded… anyways here you go

I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries

Damon POV

I saw Katherine put the stake in her heart. "No!" I shouted and threw Katherine against the wall.

I looked down at Bella her eyes were closing and her breath was slowing.

"Bella don't die, listen to me Bella! Please don't, don't die." I was crying now.

"I-I-I love you." She said tears streaming down her face.

"This isn't goodbye Bella." I told her

"It might be." She said weakly, before she closed her eyes.

"No Bella, no! Look at me, please Bella I love you." I said her breathing stopped.

"Bella!" I looked over to see the wolves fighting Katherine and Stefan trying to wake Elena up.

I put Bella down next to Elena. "She's gone Stefan… my Bella's gone." I told him.

Elena woke up she kissed Stefan with so much passion I had to look away I didn't need to be reminded that I have no one once again.

"What… what happened, why is she like that?" Elena asked when she saw Bella on the ground.

I had taken out the stake but it was already too late.

"She's gone." I said, tears blurring my vision.

"No, no!" Elena shouted

"Elena, calm down, calm down." Stefan said.

"How am I supposed to calm down when the girl I considered my sister is dead." She said tears falling now.

"is there anything I can do?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and saw Katherine lying dead on the floor her body becoming ash as we spoke.

"I don't think so." I said sadly to one of the wolves.

I saw all the wolves in human form come around us.

"She's really gone isn't she?" one of them asked.

"Yes." I said

"We hardly had a chance to hang out with her." Another said

"I'm going to miss her."

"we all are."

"She was a good friend." They kept saying good things about Bella and I couldn't take it.

It was making everything worse for me.

I got up and left the warehouse.

I didn't know where I was going until I reached the place I used to take Bella to all the time.

The place I was going to propose.

I still had the ring I carried it wherever I went.

This time Bella won't be coming back.

I won't be able to hear her laugh or cry or joke around with us.

Most importantly I wouldn't be able to hold her or tell her how much I love her.

I took the ring out of my pocket and walked over to the waterfall.

What no one knew was that behind the waterfall there was a completely empty space.

I put the ring on one of the branches that belonged to the only tree in the fall.

I walked away without looking back… life no longer had a meaning.

Bella POV (shocker)

I was in a dark room no light.

I looked around and saw my parents' standing there a weird white light was surrounding them.

"Mom, dad?" I asked and I was shocked by the sound of my voice it was childlike and high pitched.

"Yes sweetheart, it's us. We've missed you. We know what your sister did." My father's voice was rough yet soothing.

"She killed me! She took away all I ever had all I ever loved!" I shouted

"AraBella please listen to us." My mother told me.

"No, you listen to me! She killed me because I had something she wanted, because I had something that was never hers!" I shouted

"AraBella, please listen to us, look into the mirror." My father told me.

That's when I noticed the giant white mirror in the corner of the room.

I walked over to it and saw the pack and the brothers and Elena looking at my lifeless body.

Damon and Elena were crying.

Stefan and Jake were trying to be strong and hold back the tears.

Embry and Paul were saying something that I couldn't hear.

Sam and Jared had their heads down in respect.

I looked back at Damon, he was no longer crying but he looked upset.

I felt horrible he loved me when he was human and he knew what I was, I came back and he told me he loved me, and I tell him I love him then I die.

Fate must really hate me.

I saw him get up to leave.

"No!"I said and put my hands on the mirror, it went through.

"What was that?" I asked facing my parents.

"You can go into that world but he won't be able to see you, you won't be able to hear anything he says.

He won't be able to hear you, but you'll be able to hear his thoughts." My mom said.

"Okay."I said about to walk through the mirror.

"Oh and Bella you'll only have about fifteen minutes before the mirror brings you back." My father said, I nodded.

I walked through the mirror and saw Damon was walking in front of me, he was walking to the fall the place where he told me he loved me.

_The place I was going to propose._

_This time Bella won't be coming back._

_I won't be able to hear her laugh or cry or joke around with us._

_Most importantly I wouldn't be able to hold her or tell her how much I love her._

I heard his thoughts. He took a box out from his pocket, and pulled a ring out from inside.

It was an engagement ring.

He really did love me.

He put the ring on the tree branch behind the waterfall where we used to have picnics all the time.

I love him so much and now I would never get the chance to tell him how much.

"I love you Damon." I said a single tear escaped.

What do you think? Please review…


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the new chapter…by the way the Draco and Bella story is up…Long Road

The mirror was sucking me back with my mom.

"Mom, please let me go with him." I begged.

"I'm afraid we can't do that sweetheart." she said.

"Please I love him. Please just let me tell him." I asked again

"We can't let you do that." My father said

"Richard, please. Let her go back just for a few minutes." My mother said for me.

"No." he said

They started talking in private.

I looked back at the mirror.

Damon was near my body again and he was crying.

If the mirror can take me to him it might also be able to put me back in my body.

I focused all my attention on my body, I walked through the mirror.

I was standing next to Damon now he was crying now.

I looked down my body was there lifeless and pale.

"Damon it's okay." I said hoping he would hear.

"Bella?" he asked turning around.

"Yes it's me. I won't be able to stay long but you have to know that I love you." I said I felt a tugging and knew I would have to go back soon.

"Bella, stay with me please, I love you." He said

"I wish I could Damon I really wish I could." I said

I was crying now.

"Bella please." He said

I was being sucked back.

"Goodbye I love you." Was the last thing I said before I was in the same room as my parents again.

"We have decided, you may go back to him." My father said

"For how long?" I asked.

"If you prove yourself you may be there for as long as you like, but you will be helping in a cupid sort of way." My mother said.

"what?" I asked confused.

"Well you can live again but you're going to be a cupid."

"What!" I screamed.

"Bella it's the only way." My mom said.

"Fine, I'll be _cupid_."

"You may go now." My father said.

I walked back through the mirror.

I saw blue lights all around me.

I was spinning in the air.

I felt someone holding my hand.

"Bella don't go." I heard Damon's voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw Damon looking at me.

"Bella," he said hugging me.

"I love you Damon." I said hugging him.

I looked around to see we were no longer alone the pack and the Cullens were all here.

"Well I'm glad to see you're not dead." Paul said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny." I said.

"Bella!" Alice said tackling me back to the ground.

"Yeah I missed you too." I told her.

She let me up and Elena hugged me. "I thought I lost you you're my best friend!" she said as she tightened her grip on my waist.

Stefan came and hugged me next.

"We were all worried little sister." He said

"Little? I'm older than you." I said

"Well you know what I mean." He said

I looked over to see the Cullens and Wolves arguing.

I walked over to them.

"Guys I just got back could you not argue?" I asked

"Fine." Jake said.

"Someone just phased, we have to go." Sam said.

"Bye Bella." Jake said

"Bye Jake." I said hugging him.

After they left we all went back to the house, or what was left of it anyways.

We were all talking about how it was wherever I was.

"So let me see if I got this right, you're now a cupid and there was a mirror that would let you see us when you were there."Emmett said.

"I know how it sounds but it did happen." I said

Emmett was laughing.

"I believe you." Damon whispered in my ear.

I kissed him.

"Ugh, didn't need to see that!" Alice shouted.

"See what?" I asked

"You and him in…ugh!"

Alice ran out the door before she could finish.

Jasper ran after her.

We were all laughing; Stefan and Elena had gone to her house.

Edward had gone to look for his soul mate, and Carlise and Esme were headed back to where ever they were before.

After everyone left Damon and I were talking about anything and everything.

He took me to the waterfall again.

"AraBella Marie Russo I promise to love you for the rest of my life, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked

"Of course." I said as he put the ring on my finger.

" I love you Bella, I always will." He said

"I love you too Damon with all my heart."

(***)

Okay so what do you think? I think the next chapter might be the wedding.

Review


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but I had a really hard time thinking up the wedding… not exactly my best job but I'll let you decide.

Enjoy…

p.s. I own noting… not even a hair not damons head.

(*****************************)

It's been six month six happy months with Damon, and today was special,

Why exactly is it special, you may ask.

Well today me and damon are finally getting married it took alice six months, but hey at least we're getting married.

"hey," damon whispered in my ear,

I jumped a bit at the sound of his voice.

"hey, get out it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." I said pushing him out the door.

"come on, you know I don't believe in those silly superstitions." He said smug

"yeah and when we were human we didn't believe in vampires either." I replied.

To this he had no response and walked out, but not before shouting

"I love you!"

I closed the door smiling.

Alice had done my hair in large curls but she had left my bangs straight, and put a tiara on my head which I had objected to.

My hair was shorter so it now fell to the middle of my back, but it was in curls so it fell at my shoulders.

My dress strapless and simple, it only had a little small stud at the hip which I loved.

The flowers were lilies with white roses and another type of flower I had forgotten the name to.

The place where the wedding was going to take place was a little gazebo, near mine and damons secret place, and by near I mean at least five miles away.

The ceremony was going to take place near twilight so that the cullens and the volturi wouldn't have to sparkle during the ceremony.

Alice had decided to wear a pink strapless dress that had a belt type thing around her waist.

We had decided to make Elena and Stefan the best man and maid of honor since they were both close to us.

Edward was supposed to be here today with his true mate and esme and carlise came as well.

During these six months I had been playing match maker and made sure that Edward found his mate.

Alexandria, yes that was it she had long golden hair and pale green eyes, she was perfect for him and she felt the same way about the whole soul thing so it worked out, she was nice, quiet and protective, and they had been 'adopting' vampire kids, well their vampire type kids not my vampire type.

Emmett were now closer than ever thanks to some handy little arrows of mine, yes I had a bow and arrow, though thank god I didn't have to wear the diaper.

I just had to travel… a lot, though we had to do that anyways.

Even through that me and damon were still better than ever.

We had tried to figure out how Elena was related to me, I had told damon that she was mine and jaspers, he had a pained look on his face and it took him a long time to get over it, but when he did it was better for our relationship, mine and Damons, jasper and Damon now hated eachother more than ever.

Alice was currently doing my make-up and I for the first time in my life, well I was nervous.

"So I heard Elena was yours and jaspers child." Alice said

"Alice don't worry I love Damon, that thing with Jasper was long ago, when he left me for the war, okay I'm over it, but I don't think Elena is still in shock over figuring out that me and jazz are her I don't know how many times great grandparents." I said laughing a bit.

She smiled a weak smile.

"Alice," I said turning to face her.

"Alice, I don't have any feelings for jasper, not anymore, actually I don't think I ever really did I think it was all really lust not love.

I reassured her.

"thanks Bella, but I think he still has feelings for you." She said

"well, let's just hope it's sibling feelings, because in case you-or he- haven't noticed I'm getting married in about ten minutes." I said

"But he still thinks about you, I mean you gave him something I could never give him, a family." She said sadly.

"Alice, I gave birth to a child, he wasn't around for a family. Besides when he turned, he didn't come after me, now did he, no he found you and I'm happy for you."

I said "he couldn't have a better girl." I said

"but bella, if vampires didn't exist you would have married him, you two would've had Elena and right now she would've been happy, and you would've been happy in the eighteen hundreds where you two belong." She said

"Alice, if vampires didn't exist I would have married Damon, and we would of never had Elena and even if we had somehow had Elena, she would've been dead right now, her parents are dead, in a car crash, the car went off a bridge, Stefan found them, he tried helping her dad but he insisted on Stefan first helping Elena, then he would save him, so you see this way everything works out, and besides, I actually would've never even met Damon or Stefan, or Jasper." I said

"why?" she asked

"because I'm about five hundred years older than him." I said

"oh." She said

Once I was ready she placed the veil on my head and went to take her seat.

My dad was making a special appearance from the ghost world, while my mother was as well.

"Daddy." I said

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful, I only wish I could be alive to see you on this special day. This guy he's lucky to have someone as special and caring as you." He said

"Thank you dad, I've missed you." I said and a tear slipped out of the corner of my eye.

He wiped it away which confused me.

"Dad, how can you wipe away my tears when you're a ghost?'" I asked

"well, you've been to the spirit world so that means it now has an effect on you." He said still smiling.

I nodded and suddenly the music started, Edward was playing since I asked him, we were no close now, now as a couple obviously, but we were more like siblings.

(************)

"I do." Damon said his eyes never leaving mine.

"and do you arabella Russo, promise to love Damon Slavitore for as long as you both shall live?" the minister told me

"I do." I said not breaking Damons and mine eye contact.

"I now pronounce you mr. and mrs. Slavitore, you may kiss the bride." He said

Damon pressed his lips to mine gently at first.

"I love you mrs. Salvitore." He whispered and kissed me again.

"as do I, mr. salvitore." I said

We pulled apart and the audience broke into applause.

We walked down the aisle together, and into the car that would take us to the wedding reception.

"I love you Damon, with all my heart." I said

"as I love you AraBella." He said pressing his lips to mine once more.

(***************)

So what do you think? This is the final chap unless you want me to continue on to one with the wedding reception.

Read either story that I have to see the authors note before hand by the way I really am sorry.


End file.
